


Infatuation

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Allurivan Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurivan Week, Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “I think I’m in love.”





	Infatuation

There was something in the way Allura moved that intrigued Kolivan. Perhaps because she was so strange, so unlike any beings that they had ever seen and met with before. She was so small, so graceful, beautiful. She was all the adjectives that their brain spouted every time they saw her.

 

“Somebody’s in love”, Antok teased, nudging their side.

 

Kolivan huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

 

But Antok was right. He was always right,  _stars curse him_.

 

And that was the first thing they said the moment Antok stepped out of the healing pods, a few  _quintents_  after the battle with the druids.

 

“I think I’m in love.”

 

Antok barked out a laugh so hard he toppled over.

**Author's Note:**

> go check [my tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) guys!


End file.
